So Sick
by Cal-Wills
Summary: Olidie. Adam loses the one he percieved to be his one true love, in Chris Jericho, to none other then his close personal friend Jay. He falls into a Slump, but can a certain Viper save him from his pool of Misery? Song Fic, SLASH, Rated M, SEX. Redge.


Title: So Sick  
Paring: Adam Copeland/Chris Irvine/ ?  
Song: So Sick by Ne-Yo  
Rating: T  
Summery: Adam is missing Chris...  
Warnings: M/M, implied sex, Angst.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Fic and Idea, the Song "So Sick" Belongs to Ne-Yo , Adam Copeland, Randy Orton, Jay Reso and Chris Irvine belong to World Wrestling Entertainment, inc. This Story is Fictional and most likey NEVER, Eeeeeeeever happened.  
You no likey the slash, you no read-y the fic, Get it?, Got it?, Good!  
A/N: Chris and Jay still have Long hair...

Moving on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Mmmm mmm yeah__  
__Do do do do do do do-do__  
__Ohh Yeah__  
_

Adam reached over, grabbing the bottle of Jack Daniels, popping the cap and downing almost half of the bottle. Every time a love song came on the radio, it reminded him of Chris Irvine, the man who had broken up with him, 4 months ago. When Jay "Christian" Reso returned, Chris decided he wanted Jay back and so he dumped Adam and hooked back up with Jay.

Adam slumped back staring straight ahead as the phone rang. He knew it was Randy. He knew Randy had feelings for him, but Adam couldn't seem to get over Chris. He loved Chris... he wanted Chris back. The phone rang on, as Adam let it go to Voice mail.

"Sorry, Chris and I aren't here" Adam's cheery voice came over the answering Machine.  
"-or We're too busy and can't come to the phone right now." Chris' voice husky as Adam was heard giggling in th background  
"So leave your name-"Adam started.  
"Number and we'll get back to you as soon as possible" Chris finished *Beep*

_Gotta change my answering machine__  
__Now that I'm alone__  
__Cuz right now it says that we__  
__Can't come to the phone___

Adam sighed, he'd have to change that later. He couldn't bring himself to do it though. It was the only way he could hear Chris' voice anymore... It wasn't helping him move on, but he ... needed it ... his last memory of Chris besides the pictures. He reached over, grabbing the picture frame on his night stand. He glanced at the picture frame in his hand, wiping away the tears the formed in his eyes as he gazed at the photo. It was taken on they're three year anniversary. A tear drop landed on Chris' smiling face, who in the photo, had his arms around Adam's waist, Adam's around resting around his back. Both had huge smiles.

_And I know it makes no sense__  
__Cuz you walked out the door__  
__But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore_

Adam's bottom lip quivered as he hugged the picture frame to his chest, taking another swig from the bottle. He needed Chris ... Chris had been his everything. Sure Chris had cheated on Adam with Jay, but Adam forgave him, and took him back. Now that Jay returned ... Chris wanted Jay. Adam dug his finger nails hard into his palm, breaking the skin and drawing blood, biting his bottom lip.

_(it's ridiculous) __  
_ _It's been months__  
__And for some reason I just__  
__(can't get over us)__  
__And I'm stronger than this_

Everyone told him, tried to warn him. 'Jay is coming back, Chris'll dump you for him', 'Once a cheater, always a cheater'. Adam hadn't wanted to believe them. But they were right. And he should've listened. His love for Chris, blinded him from the truth. He took another large gulp from the bottle as the phone rang again.

_ (enough is enough)__  
__No more walkin round__  
__With my head down__  
__I'm so over being blue__  
__Cryin over you _

He wiped angrily at his eyes. Setting the Frame back where it belonged, Adam reached over turning the radio up, closing his eyes. Seeing Chris' blonde flowing locks, sky blue eyes, gorgeous smile, his eyes shot open as a fresh batch of tears spilled over his checks. He moved from the chair to the bed, clenching and unclenching his hands, he pulled his knees against his chest as he remembered the night he'd caught Chris with Jay.

_ And I'm so sick of love songs__  
__So tired of tears__  
__So done with wishing you were still here__  
__Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow__  
__So why can't I turn off the radio?__  
_

**XX Flash Back XX******

_"Chris? ..." Adam called, nobody answered. __  
__"Chris... Baby ... I brought some lunch over" Adam jogged up the stairs, balancing they're lunch as he took the stairs two at a time. The bed room door was ajar, as Adam sucked in a deep breath. ___

_"Chris ...?" He asked quietly nudging the door open with the tip of his foot. ___

_A shirtless Jay was on his knees, in front of a shirtless Chris. Chris' jeans were undone, Jay's head bobbing over Chris's hardened member as they tray of food slipped from Adam's hands. The clatter of the tray hitting the floor caused Jay to jump up, and Chris to try to cover himself up as Adam raised both hands to his head, covering his eyes; backing out of the room. ___

_"I can't ... I-I ... " Adam didn't know what to say as Chris stumbled over his words. Jay trying to apologize as well. But Adam would hear none of it as he shook his head in disbelief, walking away; tears streaming down his face. __  
_  
**XX End of Flash Back XX**

_ And I'm so sick of love songs__  
__So tired of tears__  
__So done with wishing you were still here__  
__Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow__  
__So why can't I turn off the radio?_

Randy had offered to kick Chris' ass, but Adam told him no. Randy DID however get his hands on Jay. Adam did not protect him. Adam sat up, taking another gulp of JD. The phone continued to ring, and time and time again Adam let the answering machine get it.

_ Gotta fix that calendar I have__  
__That's marked July 15th__  
__Because since there's no more you__  
__There's no more anniversary__  
__I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you__  
__And your memory__  
__And how every song reminds me__  
__Of what used to be__  
_  
Adam felt like a prisoner in his own home. Everywhere he turned, photo's of himself and Chris, Memories, Adam wanted to forget. And there's the damn phone yet again.

**XX Flash Back XX****  
**_  
__"Chris ..." Adam moaned as Chris thrusted into him. "Oh God i love you Chris ... More ... Harder ... Ah-ohhh God" ___

_"Yes ... uhh uhh uhh ... Scream my name Adam ..." Christ grunted in his ear, brushing Adam's prostate. "Oh Chris!" Adam cried out shooting his load all over Chris stomach. ___

_Chris speed up, slamming into Adam, shooting his seed deep inside of him, riding out on his orgasm. ___

_Adam wrapped his arms around Chris pulling him close. "I love you Chris" He murmured. ___

_"I love you too" He murmured back, kiss Adam. ___

**XX End of Flash Back XX**

Adam sat up, climbing off the bed. After remembering that, he could no long lie on his own bed. He turned the radio station, taking another swig off the bottle. Another love song ...

_ That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs__  
__So tired of tears__  
__So done with wishing you were still here__  
__Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow__  
__So why can't I turn off the radio?___

He glanced at the bottle in his hand, walking into the bathroom, he dumped the rest of it down the drain, sitting the empty bottle down, grabbing a cup, he poured himself some water, drinking the entire glass. He sat it down, grabbed his brush and brushed his messy hair, sprayed on some cologne, brushed his teeth, washed his face. The phone ringing once more as the love song blared from his radio.

_(Leave me alone)__  
__Leave me alone__  
__(Stupid love songs)__  
__Dont make me think about her smile__  
__Or having my first child__  
__I'm letting go__  
__Turning off the radio__  
_  
Adam exited the bathroom, walking slowly over to the radio, switching it off. Closing his eyes, he walked over to where the framed photo of himself and Chris sat on on the night stand. He picked it up, staring at it for a moment. The phone rang in the background as Adam gazed at the photo.

_Cuz I'm so sick of love songs__  
__So tired of tears__  
__So done with wishing she was still here__  
__Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow__  
__So why can't I turn off the radio?__  
__(why can't I turn off the radio?)__  
_  
Adam made his choice, laying the photo, face down. The phone rang again, this time Adam picked up the phone.

"Hello"  
"Finally! Geez Adam where you been, i've been calling and calling and calling-"  
"I know Randy ... I know..."  
"Why didn't you answer?" Randy asked pacing back forth.

_Said I'm so sick of love songs__  
__So tired of tears__  
__So done with wishing she was still here__  
__Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow__  
__So why can't I turn off the radio?__  
__(why can't I turn off the radio?)_

"I wanted to hear his voice ... and now i don't" Adam mumbled as Randy paced on the other end.  
"I was worried about you Adam..." Randy murmured.

"Randy ... Do you wanna go out sometime?" Adam asked blinking out of his haze.  
Randy stopped pacing. "Really? ... Like a date? ... Really? ... are you serious?"

"Yeah a date ... so do you?" Adam asked taking Chris' picture off the wall.  
Randy's lips formed a shy smile. "Adam ... you know me ... Sure I'd love too ... Precious"  
"Good ... See you tonight, 8:00" Adam murmured as they hung up, both smiling.

Adam walked back over, turned the radio back on, grabbing the photo off the night stand as he waited for Randy to pick him up...

_ And I'm so sick of love songs__  
__So tired of tears__  
__So done with wishin' you were still here__  
__Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow__  
__Why can't I turn off the radio?__  
__(why can't I turn off the radio?)__  
__Why can't I turn off the radio? _

~ Finished


End file.
